Cinderella: Beyblade Style
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Cinderella with a Beyblade twist. Poor Tyson, so used, will his princess friend, Julia help get him to the ball, and will Raul accept him? I claim first RaulTy!


FASH: Hello, welcome to my one shot, I do so very much hope you enjoy it, or else, you'll die. (Nods head and mutters to herself about burning houses down and impaling people with a stick.) Anyways, this is a Cinderella rip off, hehehe, and Tyson, will be paired with Raul! YAY! I think they'd look cute together, and apparently you do to if you're reading this fic. I make Tyson's step mother treat him like a girl, so there will be CROSSDRESSING!

Disclaimer: ..... Okay Tyson, and everyone else for that matter, would be gay if I owned Beyblade, and then everyone would love Tyson, so I don't own it and more likely never will, unless..... (Starts plotting to own Beyblade.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Romero Fernandez, King of Beyland, (Unoriginal, I know.) had called forth his son and daughter, Raul and Julia. "Now, as you know, your birthdays are coming up in two days, and I have decided it is high time for you to choose a bride." He said, pointing at Raul who began to blush and stutter. "But." "No buts, in two days you will be eighteen, I'm not getting younger, and soon you will have to take over the throne. I am throwing a ball and you will choose yourself a bride. Now be gone with you." And the twins left the throne room and once they were out of hearing rang of others, Julia began laughing.

"It's not funny!" Raul exclaimed, but Julia kept on laughing, "Sure it is! You have to get married!" "You know, once dad's got me hitched, he'll focus on you." Raul said dryly, Julia stopped laughing and sweat dropped. "You're right..... Anyways, I'm going to town." Raul gave his twin a weird look. "You always go into town; do you have a secret lover or something?" Julia just giggled as she wrapped a dull, worn brown cloak around herself to hide her gown. "Nope, I just like going to town."

Meanwhile, in front of an old, ivy covered house, a young boy, although he looked very feminine, maybe seventeen years of age, was sweeping the stone path leading to the front door of the house. "Man, this is so boring." The boy sighed as the wind began blowing, sending his previously bound blue hair flying and sending more dirt on the pathway. "ARG! This is impossible!" He threw the broom on the ground and rebound his hair, slowly turning to the sound of a familiar laughter.

"Teeheehee! Tyson you're so amusing!" Said a figure in a worn brown cloak. "Laugh all you want Julia." Tyson crossed his arms and turned away. "But I refuse to speak to you!" Julia stopped her chuckles. "You know I'm just kidding Tyson." "But I'm still mad!" Tyson turned to face Julia, pouting cutely. "And I will never forgive you!" He exclaimed, turning away again.

'Hm. A stubborn Tyson never gives up, unless you bribe him.' "Will you forgive me if I tell you a secret?" Tyson turned around, interest sparkling in his eyes. "I would rather you get me some food, but go on." "In two days a ball will be held for my brother and my eighteenth birthday." Tyson scoffed. "Julia, that isn't a surprise, it happens every year." Tyson replied in boredom as he began to, once again, sweep the stone walkway. "Yes, but this one is different, this year Raul has to choose a bride!" Tyson stopped sweeping and gave Julia a look. "And I care because?" "Oh, save it for someone who doesn't know you, because I know for a fact that you like my brother!" Tyson began to blush. "Yea, Me and every other girl and gay guy in this kingdom." Julia looked like she was about to ay something, but she couldn't get it out before a harsh scream of. "TRACY!" came through the house. ('Tracy' will be explained soon.)

"Oh goody, the wicked one is up and about." Julia said aloud Tyson giggled before another call sounded. "I better get going, bye Julia." "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Julia called back and Tyson nodded before going inside.

Tyson was standing nervously in front of his step mother, Mariah, his two step sisters watching the confrontation with smiles on their faces, yep, Hilary and Ming Ming loved seeing Tyson in trouble.

"What was taking you so long to clean the walkway dear?" Mariah asked in a soft voice, Tyson flinched. "The wind kept blowing more dirt on it." That was partially true. "Oh, so since you can't control the wind, it was taking you a long time." Tyson nodded, not finding the courage to speak as Mariah's face hardened. "Well, while you were out talking to your peasant friend, the whole house has been getting dirty!" Mariah slapped Tyson hard on the cheek. "Now clean!" Mariah stomped away her two daughters following her, grins on all three faces.

'She saw Julia and I, and she called her a peasant.' Tyson grinned in spite of himself, even though it caused his cheek to ache. 'I wonder what her reaction would be if she knew that 'peasant' was the King's daughter.' He sighed, tying the old, brown bandanna tighter around his hair. "Time to get to work." He said aloud as he surveyed the house that was clean from yesterdays work and sighed again. 'I never get a break do I?'

"Tyson should ditch those step relatives of his and come live at the palace with me. He could be my 'lady' in waiting or something, he's very girlish." Julia commented as she slowly brushed her long orange and brown hair. I'm sure you're wondering how Tyson came to know Julia, so here we go!

Flashback

Chibi Princess Julia was lost in the unfamiliar town, why didn't she stay beside her father and brother? And not only that, but she had lost her favorite doll! 'I want to go back to the palace! I hate this town!' She sat down on a stone walkway and began to cry.

"Hey don't cry." Julia looked up, a pair of warm brown eyes meeting her own sad, teary green orbs. "Why shouldn't I? I'm lost and I lost my dolly!" She began crying again. "Uh." The little boy, who, if you haven't figured it out by now, was Chibi Tyson, sweat dropped. "Well, I guess you can have my doll, my mommy thought I was going to be a girl, she's the only thing I have left of my mommy. I've had her since I was really little and she's always been there for me." Tyson held out a doll, worn with love, Julia stared at it for a moment before taking it into her arms and hugging it. "Thank you." Julia said, but she was still sad about being lost and Tyson seemed to notice. "Don't worry, I'm sure your family is worried and looking for you." Julia thought over this and nodded her head, her father and brother did love her very much, they were sure to notice she was missing and be worried about her! "You're lucky." Tyson suddenly looked depressed. "If I got lost my step mom and step sister wouldn't look for me, they'd probably have a party because I was gone. No one cares about me." Julia looked up at the boy with determination. "I'll care about you; I'll be your best friend forever!" Tyson looked at her, a big smile on her face. "Really?" "Really! From now on, I, Julia will be the best friend of..... Uh, what's your name?" "Tyson." "Right! I will be the best friend of Tyson for as long as I live!" the touching moment was interrupted by a shrill scream of. "TRACY!" "That's my step mom, she made me change my name, she thinks of me as a girl... I better go inside now, you'll visit me sometime, won't you Julia?" She asked worriedly, Julia smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Whenever I can." After Tyson had gone inside, Julia was immediately found by her father and brother. "Oh my little darling! You had me so worried! I was about to send out the royal guard in search of you!" Her father exclaimed as he hugged her tightly to him until Julia finally complained that she couldn't breathe from the lack of air. Later on in the carriage ride back to the palace, Raul asked her about the doll. "She's my new dolly and her name will be... Tracy!" She exclaimed happily, hugging the doll to her chest. 'I'll come visit you again Tyson, and I'm sure Tracy will be a great friend for me.' She thought, looking out the window at the town she used to hate.

End Flashback

Julia smiled at her reflection before making her way to the bed. "Don't worry Tyson, I'll make sure you get to the ball." She whispered to herself, arms wrapping around an old doll, worn with love.

Tyson was furiously scrubbing the 'dirty' yet spotless floor. 'It's to early in the morning to do this!' He thought angrily, her step relatives were still sleeping and he was down here working. 'And now I have to make breakfast for those ungrateful bitc-' His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'I wonder, if I ignore it, will it go away?' Apparently not because the knocking did not stop, so Tyson slowly trekked to the door.

"Yes?" Tyson asked as sweetly as he could manage. "I have an invitation for every eligible young maiden in this household to attend a ball celebrating their highnesses Prince Raul and Princess Julia's birthday, during which Prince Raul shall choose himself a bride." The messenger said, handing Tyson and envelope embroidered with the royal seal. "Thank you." He slammed the door in his face. 'So Julia wasn't joking.' "Tracy! Who was at the door?" Tyson said nothing and handed Mariah the letter, going into the kitchen to start breakfast. 'My name's Tyson, or can you not remember that simple fact.'

"Girls! Girls!" Mariah shouted, Hilary and Ming Ming stumbled into the hallway. "What is it mom?" "Yes, why did you disturb our beauty sleep?" "We have to get you both ready! There is to be a ball and we're invited!" "A BALL?" "Yes! And the prince is to choose a bride! I just know one of my perfect angels will allure him!" Hilary and Ming Ming smiled chuckling to themselves.

"Tracy! Me and my angels are going shopping for the ball! We'll be gone all day so the house had better be clean when we get back!" Mariah called from outside the kitchen door. "Fine, more food for me." Tyson muttered to herself and sighed. 'No matter how cliché I might be, I wish I could go to the ball. Even if I stand no chance with Raul.' He blushed.

Then Tyson heard a knock, not front the front door, but from the back door in the kitchen, there were three quick knocks, a pause then two more knocks. 'And that would be Julia.' Tyson thought with a nod as he made his way over to the door. "You know Julia, you don't need a secret knock, you're the only person who comes through the back." Tyson said dryly to the cloaked figure. "And what do you have in that sack?" Julia placed said sack on the ground and slowly took off her brown cloak, setting it on a stool. "In this bag I have." Julia paused to add some dramatic tension. "Three choices for you." She opened the sack and pulled out three dresses. "These are three of my old, hardly worn dresses, which one would you like to wear to the ball?" Tyson was gaping at the three beautiful dresses, then he snapped back to reality. "WHAT? But-but-but. Why can't I go as a guy!?" "Because I have no male clothes, besides, if you don't mind me saying, you look pretty girly to me." Tyson just glared and looked back at the dresses.

One was navy blue, it had a high collar, long sleeves, and was fairly simple, but it had a classic elegance. The next dress was sky blue, it had a low v-neck, puffy sleeves and a sparkly material going around the skirt of the dress. (Think Cinderella's dress from Disney.) And the final one was white, it had no sleeves, intricate designs on the skirt and bodice and on the bottom hem of the skirt there was a frill of white lace.

"Tyson, don't just stare all day." Tyson snapped back to reality. "Can I mix and match?" Julia gave him an odd look. "I mean, can I change the dress I want and add stuff from the other dresses to it?" "Oh sure, they're yours now, I never liked them much, but these go well with your hair." "Uh, thanks, I think." "No problem, now, let's get these dresses up to your room."

It was now eleven pm. Julia had gone back to the palace before someone noticed she was missing, but not before promising to come around the next day and then Tyson finished up his chores. Hilary, Ming Ming and Mariah had come back, each carrying an expensive looking dress to their room.

"Well, I better start sewing." Tyson said to himself, fighting back a yawn as he began making his perfect dress. "It's very sad and pathetic that I'm a guy and know how to sew, isn't it?" He asked himself, shaking his head.

The next day was very hectic, Tyson was ordered about like a slave until it was time for the girls to get ready, they didn't trust him with the task of dressing them or doing their make up. So Tyson went into the kitchen, waiting for Julia's visit. It was around two hours before the ball started when Julia's secret knock sounded on the door.

"I don't have much time, I need to get ready for the ball to, but I ordered a coach to come and pick you up at seven o five, your step relatives should be gone by then. Anyways, I brought you this, go to the river and wash your hair with it, and these, they should fit." Julia said quickly and quietly before leaving Tyson to blink in a confused fashion. In his hands he held a bottle of something to wash his hair with and a pair of light blue shoes. "Well I suppose I should wash my hair now, before they all calm down enough to know I'm gone."

It was six fifty five and a carriage had come right in the middle of Hilary and Ming Ming's boasting. "And we get to stay at the ball till twelve thirty and-" "Hilary! Ming Ming! The carriage is here!" "Coming mother!"

Tyson went up to his room, the attic and carefully unbound and brushed his hair. "It's so soft, that stuff Julia gave me really works." He muttered before putting on his dress.

He used the navy dress as the base, Tyson had cut the sleeves so they went to his elbow and he had changed the collar so it was square shaped and lower. The sparkly blue cloth from the sky blue dress was now wrapped around the navy dresses skirt and was bordered by the frilly white lace from the white dress. "I don't think I look that bad." He commented to himself. "But, I think I look a little to flat." He quickly stuffed a piece of material into her blouse, then he slipped on the small, light blue shoes that fit perfectly, and rushed down the stairs just in time to hear the knock on the door. His carriage was here.

Prince Raul, having nowhere to hide, was enduring his torture quite well, especially considering Hilary and Ming Ming were constantly trying to attach themselves to him, causing them to earn angry glares from a certain female twin.

'Tyson will be here any minute now, I hope she and Raul hit it off.' Julia thought, trying to calm her nerves, Hilary and Ming Ming were really grating on her nerves. She looked out at the dancing, when she noticed many people had stopped and began staring at the entrance, she looked up and smirked. 'Enter: Tyson, number one choice for Raul in my books.'

Raul stared up at the girl, her beautiful eyes were downcast and she was blushing from all the stares, she was, beautiful. 'She's perfect.' He moved forward and met her at the end of the stair case, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" The girl blushed even more, but nodded bashfully, setting her hand in his.

King Romero, not wanting to let this chance slip between his fingers, quickly made his musicians strike up a waltz. (Romero is a very odd man eh? So incredibly odd.)

Raul and Tyson were the only ones dancing for the first couple of minutes, but neither noticed, they were lost in each others eyes. Soon enough others began dancing around them in swirls of colours they twirled and danced, many girls sending jealous glares at the bluenette. Especially from two certain step sisters.

"She looks familiar." Hilary commented, Ming Ming nodded her head. "Yea, and yet, I've never seen her around before." They threw a suspicious look at the girl before heading out to find their mother.

Raul had decided that he would talk to this girl, and that he shouldn't around so many people, so he quickly lead the girl to the most secluded place he knew of, the garden, there were many twists and turns that he had memorized, and soon the were at the end of the labyrinth of a garden and the girl sat herself on the edge of a fountain, the water silver from the moonlight.

"So." Raul started off, not sure what to say to the girl, who seemed very reluctant to speak. "Are you, from the kingdom?" The girl seemed to snap out of her self induced trance and nodded, but no words passed her lips. "Why do you not speak, I'm sure your voice must be very beautiful." Raul said with a small blush lingering on his cheeks, the girl blushed to, but she still didn't speak. "Will you at least tell me your name?" Raul was practically pleading, the girl smiled slightly. 'He can't know my true name!' "Tracy." "Well, it's nice to meet you Tracy, I'm Raul." He introduced himself, 'Tracy' giggled, the sound like the clearest of church bells ringing on Christmas day. 'He's so sweet, and his hair, and eyes, red and brown hair, and eyes just like Julia's.' "I know that, everyone knows who the prince is." 'Tracy' said with a smile, which Raul immediately reciprocated. "So I see, how are you enjoying the ball so far?" "I haven't been here to long, but I suppose it's nice, especially out here, the sounds of nature, running water, and a hint of music carried by the breeze." 'Tracy' said with a sigh, clasping her hands together in a dreamy manner, Raul just stared, her eyes were catching the moonlight, causing her eyes to light up. 'She's so exquisite.' 'This is like a dream, and if it is, I never want it to end, I'd happily stay asleep forever just to stay here, with him.'

Julia was spying on her brother and her best friend. 'Ah ha! I knew they would click!' She chuckled quietly to herself before she noticed three figures, one with brown hair, one with blue hair, and one with pink hair. 'What the hell are they doing out here?!' She looked over to the two who seemed to be getting along quite nicely. 'If those three interrupt, the moment will be ruined! I've got some major distraction to do!' Julia thought as she ran off to keep the 'evil forces' at bay.

Tyson was listening as Raul talked about palace life. "It just annoying, everyone likes you and puts up with you because you're royalty! It's really frustrating, you know?" Tyson smirked. "I can't say I do, but at least you have a family who cares about you." Tyson sighed sadly, causing Raul to look her way worriedly. "Does you're family not care for you properly?" He asked, Tyson began sweating, slowly backing away. "I never said that." He said nervously, glancing around for an escape. 'Oh God, what if he finds out? And what if he finds out about, well, my actual gender? Would he hate me? I'm like a slave in my own home, and I'm not what I seem. I don't think I should tell him!' (Tyson's got some inner conflict going on doesn't he?)

"Y-You're Princess Julia!" Ming Ming exclaimed as she pointed to the elegant looking figure. "Why yes, I am, are you some prospective sister in-laws?" Ming Ming and Hilary nodded, Mariah puffed out her chest. "Of course, I'm sure one of them will catch the Prince's eye! Look at them, beautiful, graceful, either one would be the perfect bride!" Julia nodded. "I'm sure thy could be." She mentally winced and gaged at what she was saying. 'Don't worry Julia, a few minutes of distracting them and then you can go and never speak to them again!' But she still felt so disgusted, she knew how these people treated family they were married into, and they didn't treat them well.

Tyson was nervously looking into Raul's beautiful green eyes, his hand had gently grasped her face and she found she couldn't look away. "My family is perfectly respectable." He stuttered out, Raul didn't look like he believed him. "Okay, so maybe they don't like me that much, or at all, but, I'm used to it by now, you don't have to worry about me." Raul looked deeply into her eyes, face coming closer. "But I want to worry about you." He said before his lips met his in a soft kiss.

Tyson's eyes widened as she felt the soft lips on his, but soon the shock faded and she closed her eyes, kissing back, until the she realised what he was doing. 'No! This is wrong! He's not gay!' "Raul." Tyson whispered out, Raul's green eyes looking deeply into Tyson. "This can't ever work, I'm a.-" Thesound of the clock began to resonate through the garden. Tyson snapped away and looked up at the tower which held the clock it was twelve! His step relatives would be going home at twelve thirty! "I have to go!" He said to Raul, before getting up to run, Raul just stood there for a minute, before he began running after him. "Wait! Stop! Come back!"

Julia, Mariah, Ming Ming and Hilary turned towards the sound of a certain Prince shouting, only to be nearly run over by the bluenette 'girl', seconds later Raul came running by.

Tyson entered the ball room, rushing through the crowds with ease, but Raul was not so lucky, as soon as came into the ball room, he was surrounded by hordes of girls, but soon he broke free, but now he was way behind.

Tyson ran down the steps of the palace, he was so close to the carriage that was already awaiting her, when a shoe slipped off his foot, he turned back to get it, but saw the long shadow of the Prince coming closer, so he just turned and ran into the carriage, sighing as the horses quickly ran away from the place. 'I can't believe, I kissed the prince.' He touched his lips, eyes hazing over as he remembered the moment. 'But I'm glad I kissed the prince.'

"No, wait." Raul said, arm outstretched, as if 'Tracy' would come back. He looked down on the ground and began walking up the stairs, before he saw the shoe, the one that had slipped off 'Tracy's' foot. He gently picked it up and looked towards the horizon, where 'Tracy's' carriage had vanished in the distance. "I will find you." He said to himself, then he straightened himself up and climbed back up the stairs, he was going to have to talk to his father.

Tyson sighed as he reached his attic, the one place that was totally his. "I. I can't believe that happened, oh well, he'll forget me, I'm not that great." Tyson obviously didn't have much self confidence or faith.

"I have to find her father!" Raul said as he clutched the shoe, Julia entered the room silently, watching her brother carefully.

"You can't find her with just a shoe." Romero said as he snatched the shoe from Raul's hands. "Although it is a very small shoe, and a very familiar looking one at that." Julia gulped and started backing away. "I remember this shoe! It's one of a kind! It goes with the gown I bought Julia three years ago!" Romero and Raul looked at Julia, who grimaced and smiled nervously. "Well, what do you know; maybe it's not one of a kind?" Romero showed her the heel of the shoe, where the initials JF were embroidered in gold thread.

"Julia! You have to tell me! Do you know who Tracy is?" Raul asked, Julia's eyes winded slightly, wondering why Tracy told him her name, but she sighed, she couldn't lie to her brother. "Yes, I know who 'she' is." Raul looked about to say something, his eyes lighting up, but she stopped him. "But I can't tell you who 'she' is, you'll have to find that out for yourself, unless 'she' wants me to tell you who 'she' is." Julia said and Raul looked heartbroken, and confused, Julia got ready to leave the room, when her brother's voice stopped her. "She's the reason you always go to town isn't it?" Julia turned around, not really caring if her father knew about her daily trips to meet her friend. "Yes, 'she' is." She said before leaving. 'I wonder if he noticed that I was saying she sarcastically?'

Tyson woke up the next morning, getting up and dressing, making sure to cover his unbelievably clean hair with his ratty old bandanna. 'Well, you had some fun last night, but now it's time to get back to real life.' He sighed as he went downstairs, ready to prepare breakfast.

He was half finished when the secret knock sounded on the back door and Julia opened it and came in. "My brother is looking for you, and he's really become infatuated with you." Julia said and Tyson stared at her. "Anything else you want to tell me?" He asked, his eyes wide. "Well, he knows we're friends and I'm not sure whether or not he followed me here." Tyson gaped at her. "How does he know?!" "My initials were on the bottom of the shoe you lost." Tyson began to hyperventilate. "This isn't good! What if Mariah finds out I was at the ball?" His pupils dilated as he began to have a panic attack. "Tyson! Breathe!" Julia grasped onto Tyson's shoulder's and smiled "It going to be alright." "Really?" "Of course, I wouldn't lie to you." "Okay." Tyson began to calm down. "So, your brother likes me." Julia snorted. "That's the understatement of the century. He's going to begin his search for you today, you have to let him find you." "What?! NO!" "Why not?" "Because..." Tracy trailed off. "Don't blame it on your step family or your gender, me and Raul would both make sure nothing ever happened to you, and I know Raul would still love you, even if he found out you were really a guy." Tyson sighed. "But, I don't know...." "It's okay, but, just give him a chance, he's been up all night planning to find you, I really think he loves you." Julia said before making her way towards the door. "And remember, I'll be with him while he searches, if your step family tries anything, I'll stop them in their tracks." She winked and exited.

"I wonder, should I let myself be revealed? Or..... Well, I suppose I can't very well hide for the rest of my life, and, I think I love him as well." Tyson began to mindlessly make the rest of the breakfast, wondering what he should do. Little did he know, a certain pink haired step mother was listening from the other side of the door.

The search had begun; Raul and Julia looked at every house, knowing that many girls might be able fit the shoe, they asked each girl what their name was, and so far no one had answered Tracy. The had reached an old house, it was covered in vines and Raul thought it looked familiar, and then he remembered. 'This was where we found Julia years ago, after our first trip to town, and when we found her she had a doll that she named, Tracy! And that was just before she began to sneak to town all the time! This must be where Tracy lives!'

Julia looked up to the house, this was it, if Tyson wanted to let Raul know who he was, he would do it now, the messenger, coincidentally, the same one who have delivered the invitations, knocked on the door, which was opened by Mariah. Raul grimaced. 'That means those two girls are here as well.' He thought sadly as Mariah ushered them into the house, and into the room where her two daughters were waiting.

Tyson was trying to open the door to bring her step family her breakfast, but it was locked! "Oh well, I suppose I'll just go a longer way." He said to herself, going out the back door and heading to the front.

Raul couldn't stand it anymore! Those two girls were attaching to him like he was a life line! "Excuse me, but we'll be going now." He said, grabbing onto Julia's hand and making a run for the door.

Tyson reached to open the door, when it flew open and who but the royal twins flew out, crashing into him and sending him, and the breakfast, sprawling on the ground. "Oww." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, which had gotten a very painful whack on the stone of the pathway.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Raul asked, putting out a hand to help the girl up, Tyson mindlessly put her hand in his, as he hauled her up. (Remember, Tyson looks like a girl.)

'Her hand fits in mine perfectly, just like-' He looked into the 'girl's' eyes, it was her, it was Tracy. "I've found you!" He threw his arms around the surprised 'girl' as Julia watched in amusement. "I can't believe it, I found you, I finally found you." Raul was whispering, nuzzling his face into the crook of 'Tracy's' neck as 'she' began to blush red as a cherry.

"What is going on here?!" Raul could feel 'Tracy' tense at the voice and he turned to see a fuming Mariah, one of her girls on each side. 'Is this, her family?' He thought in bewilderment as his eyes narrowed. "What do you think is going on here, I've found my love." Raul stated and 'Tracy' began blushing even more.

"You're Majesty, I think you're mistaken, this servant was home all of last night, weren't you?" Tyson gulped, this was it, it was time for him to stand up for himself. "No." "What?" Mariah asked, teeth grinding together. "I was at the ball, I was with Raul, and he led me through the garden to a fountain, and when it was twelve I, ran away." Tyson said, his nervousness fading away the more he spoke. Mariah growled and screeched, moving forward to punch Tyson, but she didn't make it, an elbow found its' way to her gut.

Julia stared down at the fallen figure, a smirk on her face. "I always wanted to do that, how about we lock her up, for trying to harm the future 'Queen.'" Raul quickly agreed and soon enough guards were dragging her and her daughters away.

"Isn't this wonderful Tyson? Now we'll be brother and sister!" Julia said hugging Tyson and nearly crushing the poor boy from her excitement. Raul's eyes widened. "You're a guy?" Tyson nodded sadly. "I understand if you hate me." Raul simled. "I could never hate you, you understand me." Tyson looked up at him in shock. "Really?" "Really." "Well, anyways, I'm going back to the palace, you two, just get reacquainted." Julia said with a wink before she began walking away.

Raul smiled and Tyson smiled shyly back, before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Here comes a PG-13 part, shield yours eyes children!) And soon enough tongues were seaking each other out, sensually gliding together.

Imagine what the wedding night was like, but since this is a PG-13 fic, you'll just have to think up those little hentai parts yourself.

And we all know how the story of Cinderella ends. And they all lived happily ever after, except for the step mother and step sisters, whose lives ended up being like a living hell. Don't you love happy endings?

FASH: And there it was, this is a nice, nine page long fic, consisting of around five thousand words. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope this amused you for however long it took you to read this, and if you did like it, REVIEW! But don't flame me for my combination of originality and unoriginality, I don't like being flamed. -.- Does anyone?


End file.
